Happy Birthday, Scorpius!
by Lecrit
Summary: Un court OS qui fait suite à Alea Jacta Est. Voilà ce qui arrive quand Loufoca-Granger vous force à lui écrire des OS d'anniversaire.


**Bonjour tous,**

**Cet OS n'existe que pour une seule et simple raison. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma chère Loufoca-Granger qui m'a littéralement (je pèse mes mots!) forcée à lui écrire un OS d'anniversaire. Ce que j'ai fait. Parce que je suis faible et qu'elle me fait peur. Loufoca-Granger est effrayante dans la vraie vie, je vous assure.**

**Il y a quelques temps, alors qu'on se baladait toutes les deux vers Leicester Square, il est venu à mes oreilles (par sa bouche) qu'il était fort possible que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à torturer mes personnages. Beaucoup. Trop. Et que je n'avais pas de coeur. Ahem. Après réflexion (ce qui veut dire après m'être fait crier dessus devant tout Londres), j'ai du admettre que peut-être, PEUT-ÊTRE, qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il est possible que je sois un peu sadique. Bref, Madame m'a particulièrement reproché d'avoir torturé mes personnages dans Alea Jacta Est... **

**Voilà donc pourquoi est né cet OS. Il a lieu directement un an après l'avant-dernier chapitre d'AJE (avant l'épilogue, donc) et célèbre l'anniversaire (HEUREUX, cette fois) de votre Scorpius préféré parce que je sais que vous l'aimez tous. J'ai essayé de réparer quelques traumatismes au passage.**

**Bonne lecture mes petits loups,**

**L.**

**Ps : Promis, cette fois, personne ne meurt... **

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday, Scorpius !<strong>

- C'est mon anniversaire ! C'est mon anniversaire ! Debout ! Allez! C'est mon anniversaire !

Drago poussa un profond soupir.

- Tous les ans la même chose, ronchonna-t-il en collant son visage dans la nuque de sa partenaire.

Hermione étouffa un petit rire, resserrant sa prise autour de la taille du blond.

- Profite-en tant que ça dure. Bientôt il sera trop grand pour ça et il voudra sauter dans des lits qui seront plutôt remplis de filles.

- Granger ! s'exclama Drago, l'observant avec de grands yeux, la surprise marquée sur son visage.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme éclata de rire tandis que Scorpius arrêtait finalement de sauter sur le lit. Drago déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, non sans grommeler que son fils n'aurait pas de petite amie avant ses dix-huit ans, avant d'ouvrir finalement les yeux. Scorpius se tenait debout à côté de lui, l'observant de ses grands yeux gris, les joues rougies par ses acrobaties.

- Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien que j'essaye de négocier quelques heures de sommeil en plus ?

Le petit garçon fit non de la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de se faufiler entre le couple et dans les bras de son père. Drago eut un sourire tendre, serrant son fils contre lui.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon ange, murmura-t-il.

- Merci, répondit Scorpius d'une voix ferme. Maintenant, il faut te lever.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel mais se décida finalement à se redresser et à sortir du lit. Hermione les suivit d'un pas jovial, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'installa dans la petite cuisine avec Scorpius, tandis que Drago sortait de quoi faire le petit déjeuner, la cafetière commençant d'ores et déjà diffuser une douce odeur dans l'appartement.

Hermione prit un moment pour apprécier la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. L'année dernière, l'anniversaire de Scorpius avait été particulièrement catastrophique et Drago avait promis que cette année serait différente, pour rattraper le désastre. L'anniversaire de Scorpius marquait également la date à laquelle ils étaient devenus un couple (date officielle, du moins) et elle voulait que cette journée soit parfaite, aussi bien pour Scorpius qui méritait que son anniversaire ne soit pas gâché par une psychopathe en quête de revanche que pour Drago qui, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, s'en voulait encore de la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulés l'année passée.

Aussi, il s'afférait méticuleusement à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner parfait et Scorpius sautillait d'excitation sur sa chaise, attendant avec impatience les pancakes qu'on lui avait promis la veille. Hermione ne put retenir un sourire quand Drago fit voler la crêpe dans la poêle, sous les yeux ébahis de son fils qui, un large sourire aux lèvres, en redemandait davantage.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Potter deux heures plus tard pour le déjeuner, ils furent accueillis par des cris venant de l'intérieur de la maison.

Scorpius leva les yeux vers son père, un air blasé sur son visage angélique.

- Pourquoi ils se disputent tout le temps ?

Drago haussa les épaules, franchement incapable de répondre. Amusés, ils entrèrent dans la maison où, en effet, Pansy et Ron étaient en train de se crier dessus.

- Tu n'avais qu'une chose à faire, Ron, une seule ! Une toute petite chose à penser et tu as oublié !

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas oublié si Madame ne m'avait pas fait courir dans tous les sens ce matin parce qu'elle avait une incontrôlable envie d'un sandwich au bacon, puis repartir dans l'autre sens parce que finalement, elle voulait plutôt de la confiture de fraise ! répondit le rouquin, sa voix grave tonnant et raisonnant dans le petit salon. Je n'aurais pas oublié si tu pouvais contrôler tes hormones !

Pansy le fusilla du regard et le rejoignit en deux enjambées, pointant un doigt menaçant contre son torse.

- Ose répéter ça, gronda-t-elle d'une voix terrifiante. Je te signale que tu es complètement responsable du dérèglement de mes hormones.

- Complètement ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il fallait être deux pour tomber enceinte ! A mon avis, tu aurais très bien pu y penser aussi !

- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais chargé de ramener la tarte et j'ai ramené la tarte ! rétorqua Pansy en tapant sur son torse de son doigt toujours brandi. Tu devais ramener le cadeau et tu as oublié le cadeau. Alors au lieu de me rendre folle à vouloir argumenter, tu ferais bien de retourner à la maison et d'aller le chercher !

Sans prévenir, les yeux de Pansy commencèrent à se remplir de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. La colère s'évapora aussitôt du visage de Ron et pendant un instant, Hermione se demanda s'il allait faire une crise d'angoisse.

- Oh non, ma chérie, je suis désolé, s'épancha-t-il immédiatement. Je suis désolé.

- C'est toujours de ma faute avec toi, renifla la brune, baissant la tête.

Ron la prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- Non, c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé. Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai oublié le cadeau. Je vais retourner le chercher. Je suis désolé. Allez, arrête de pleurer, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute, répondit faiblement Pansy, frappant du poing contre son biceps, mais la colère n'y était plus.

Drago lança un regard en biais vers Hermione, qui avait bien du mal à cacher le mélange d'amusement et d'attendrissement qui voilait son expression. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, ces deux là étaient pires qu'avant. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et semblèrent enfin voir les nouveaux arrivants. Ron les salua rapidement et partit immédiatement.

Drago prit Pansy dans ses bras, alors que la brune séchait ses larmes contre sa chemise.

- Comment se passe la grossesse ? demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

La brune ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de s'éloigner de lui pour lui tirer la langue.

.

Le repas terminé, Scorpius partit en courant avec Albus et James dans le jardin des Potter, balayant d'un geste de la main le commentaire de son père qui l'exhortait à être prudent.

- Ca ne sert à rien, commenta Harry en revenant vers la table, faisant léviter devant lui une théière et six tasses. Ils ne nous écoutent plus. L'autre jour, avec Ginny, on a cherché Albus pendant une heure et juste quand j'étais sur le point d'appeler le bureau des Aurors pour dire que mon fils avait disparu, il est arrivé dans le jardin avec son balai. Il était parti voler sans le dire à personne…

- Si tu n'avais pas laissé Ron lui offrir un balai aussi, ronchonna Ginny entre deux gorgées de thé.

- On sait tous les deux que si quelqu'un a de l'autorité sur Ron entre nous deux, c'est toi chérie, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire.

- Si quelqu'un a de l'autorité sur Ron, c'est Pansy, corrigea Drago en haussant un sourcil.

- Ron est juste là, si vous pouviez arrêter de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce, bougonna le rouquin. Et puis tu peux parler, tu es bien pire avec Hermione !

Hermione ne put retenir un léger rire, qui lui attira un regard noir du rouquin.

- N'importe quoi, répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Son froncement de sourcils se transforma rapidement en confusion quand sa réponse fut accueillie par des éclats de rire autour de la table. Hermione se pencha vers lui, posant une main sur son genou pour le tapoter gentiment.

- Oh, chéri, souffla-t-elle simplement, une lueur dans les yeux qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle était du côté de Ron.

Drago se contenta de glisser un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est assez drôle que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte, renchérit Pansy en pointant du doigt le couple. Bien sûr, Ron est incapable de me tenir tête plus de cinq minutes mais tu es bien pire. Il suffit qu'Hermione te lance un regard de travers pour que tu te transformes en marshmallow géant.

- Je ne me transforme pas en marshmallow géant ! s'indigna Drago, les yeux écarquillés. Hermione, dis-leur !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, laissant le silence répondre à son irritation. Le blond baissa les yeux vers elle et, comme brûlé, eut un mouvement de recul, lâchant ses épaules pour la regarder de haut en bas.

- Je ne me transforme pas en marshmallow géant ! Je suis tout à fait capable de te tenir tête.

- Oh, vraiment ? rétorqua Hermione, croisant les bras et haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, vraiment ! répondit-il, haussant la voix.

La brune éclata de rire.

- Tout ce que tu fais, c'est me tenir tête cinq minutes pour au final faire ce que je disais depuis le début ! Comme la fois où tu as voulu punir une Serdaigle parce qu'elle avait trébuché !

- Elle avait fait tomber un chaudron que j'avais passé des heures à préparer ! riposta l'ancien Serpentard, outré.

- Sans faire exprès, riposta Hermione d'une voix ferme.

- Ca, tu n'en sais rien ! Elle aurait très bien pu faire exprès.

- Et se fouler le poignet volontairement ?

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai vu des Serdaigle plus idiots que ça !

- Tu… Tu… Oh ! s'exclama Hermione avant de jeter les bras en l'air puis de se tourner vers ses amis, leur lançant un regard qui voulait clairement dire « vous voyez ce que je dois supporter tous les jours ? ».

Néanmoins, elle ne vit aucune pitié dans leurs yeux mais plutôt un amusement infini face à leurs enfantillages.

- La vraie question est celle-ci, reprit Harry en se tournant vers Drago. Est-ce que tu l'as punie, finalement, cette élève de Serdaigle ou non ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, bouche bée pendant un instant avant que l'expression de son visage ne se referme brusquement. A ses côtés, celui d'Hermione s'était illuminé à nouveau, ce qui était assez pour répondre à leur question. Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Drago se renfrognait davantage.

- Vous êtes tellement un vieux couple marié, s'exclama Pansy, l'hilarité toujours présente dans la voix.

- Oh, tu peux parler, Weasley, grogna Drago en terminant son thé d'une gorgée, se brûlant la gorge au passage.

- Nous, on a le droit, on est vraiment mariés, Malefoy.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais son visage se ferma à nouveau et finalement, il se leva de table, déposa un baiser dans les cheveux d'Hermione et partit dans le jardin. Son regard trouva automatiquement la chevelure blonde de son fils qui était assis au pied du chêne qui bordait le terrain des Potter. Il ne put empêcher le sourire qui vint poindre sur ses lèvres en voyant Scorpius parler avec animation, faisant de grands signes des mains, tandis que James et Albus semblaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

Il n'entendit pas Hermione arriver vers lui, perdu qu'il était dans sa contemplation mais quand elle lui toucha délicatement l'épaule pour indiquer sa présence, il ouvrit automatiquement les bras et elle s'y glissa d'un mouvement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Au loin, Scorpius tourna la tête vers eux et eut un grand sourire en les apercevant. Il leur fit un grand signe de la main, que Drago et Hermione lui rendirent avec moins d'entrain, avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Albus et James.

- On devrait se marier.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite pour une simple raison, elle était à peu près sûre que son cerveau venait de griller complètement et qu'elle avait des hallucinations. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu cette conversation auparavant, parce qu'avec la façon dont s'était terminé son premier mariage, Hermione était partie du principe qu'il n'aurait pas envie de se remarier avant très, très longtemps. Par conséquent, elle avait vite oublié l'idée d'un mariage avec lui et s'y était résigné. Après tout, elle pouvait faire sans. Du coup, les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche étaient les derniers qu'elle s'était attendue à entendre.

- P-Pardon ? parvint-elle finalement à bégayer, bouche bée.

- On devrait se marier, répéta Drago en baissant les yeux vers elle.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une hallucination. Il haussa un sourcil, comme si cette situation était tout à fait normal et que des scènes telles que celle-ci avaient lieu tous les jours entre eux.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle, trop choquée pour articuler quoique ce soit d'autre.

- Bien sûr, répondit le blond. Pourquoi je plaisanterais là-dessus ?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir pour les poser sur lui. Il l'observait toujours, impassible.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Je suis en train de te demander de m'épouser, Hermione, répliqua-t-il, toujours le plus naturellement du monde. A quoi est-ce que ça ressemble sinon ça ? Es-tu bien sûre d'être la sorcière la plus brillante de ta génération, Granger ?

- Oh, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, avant de se répéter avec plus de force. Oh !

- Ok, je ne m'y suis peut-être pas pris de la bonne façon, admit finalement le blond.

- Tu crois ? rétorqua Hermione en haussant la voix, ébahie.

Drago étouffa un petit rire face à son expression et fit un pas vers elle, réduisant à néant la distance entre eux avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il, prenant une grande inspiration. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Plus important encore, tu aimes mon fils et il t'aime aussi. Je crois qu'il est assez clair que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je veux que tu sois là pour tous les anniversaires de Scorpius. Je veux que tu sois là jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous les deux vieux et séniles quand on trouvera toujours le moyen de s'engueuler pour savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus têtu. Je t'aime, et même si tu es la personne la plus insupportable que je connaisse, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu deviennes ma femme.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, la gorge serrée par un sanglot qu'elle espérait retenir mais qui s'échappa malgré elle. Elle cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes mais ne parvint qu'à en libérer quelques unes qui vinrent s'échouer contre les pouces de Drago.

- Alors ? reprit-il et, enfin, son masque d'impassibilité disparut un moment pour laisser transparaitre une certaine vulnérabilité, une réelle anticipation face à sa réponse.

- Tu sais, murmura la brune avec un sourire malicieux, normalement, ce genre de choses se fait à genoux.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Sérieusement ? Tu veux sérieusement que je me mette à genoux ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione, le plus gravement possible.

Le blond ne put retenir un soupir amusé.

- Tu aimes juste quand je suis à genoux devant toi, marmonna-t-il, une lueur suave dans la voix qui laissa parfaitement comprendre à quoi il pensait.

- Drago ! s'exclama Hermione, tout à coup écarlate.

- Désolé, répondit-il, pas désolé pour un sou, avant de baisser les yeux vers l'herbe verdoyante. Si je me mets à genoux, je vais salir mon pantalon.

- A genoux Drago, ordonna Hermione d'une voix impérieuse. Maintenant !

Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, ronchonna-t-il en posant finalement un genou à terre.

- Maintenant, demande-moi à nouveau et correctement cette fois !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur elle, prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

- Hermione Jean Granger…

- Oui, Drago Abraxas Malefoy ? répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Veux-tu…

- Oui, le coupa-t-elle.

Il eut la plus grande difficulté à cacher son sourire.

- Maintenant, c'est toi qui ne me laisses pas le faire correctement ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir la question !

- Pardon, pardon, répondit Hermione en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. Vas-y.

- Veux-tu…

- Oui !

- Hermione !

- Pardon.

- Veux-tu…

- Oui !

Drago lui lança un regard désespéré mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car Hermione se jeta à son cou, entourant sa nuque de ses bras pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne put rester à genoux plus longtemps et se laissa volontiers tomber dans l'herbe, entourant la taille de sa fiancée de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, lui rendant son baiser avec autant d'ardeur et de plaisir. Sa fiancée, se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, extatique.

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'un raclement de gorge et se séparèrent à contre cœur pour lever les yeux vers leurs amis qui les observaient, visiblement très amusés.

- Vous savez qu'il y a des enfants juste derrière vous, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

Le couple tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour voir qu'en effet, les trois garçons n'étaient plus sous l'arbre mais juste à côté d'eux, les regardant avec de grands yeux curieux.

- Papa, commença aussitôt Scorpius, est-ce que tu as finalement demandé à Hermione de te marier ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu étais à genoux ?

Derrière lui, Drago entendit très distinctement comment Ginny et Pansy retinrent tout à coup leur souffle, pendues à ses lèvres.

- Oui Scorpius, répondit-il finalement. C'est pour ça que j'étais aux genoux. Parce qu'elle m'a forcée, je tiens à préciser. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait de mon plein gré.

- Je ne t'ai forcé à rien du tout ! s'indigna Hermione, toujours allongée sur lui, se retenant avec ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Tu voulais me demander en mariage, je t'ai juste demandé de le faire convenablement.

Drago leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel mais sa prétendue exaspération n'était pas crédible une seule seconde parce qu'il souriait toujours comme un lunatique, incapable de s'arrêter. Il allait attraper ses lèvres à nouveau mais fut coupé dans son action par le cri strident de Pansy qui, au lieu de présenter ses félicitations comme l'aurait fait une personne normale, se tourna vers Ginny, Harry et Ron en tendant la main, sautillant sur ses jambes.

- Par ici la monnaie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry et Ginny soupirèrent mais déposèrent chacun une pièce dans sa paume. Ron, lui, croisa les bras, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

- Tu as triché ! s'exclama-t-il. Tout à l'heure, tu as fait un sous-entendu plus gros qu'un dragon en âge mûr !

- Et alors, Weasley ? J'ai gagné quand même ! Par ici la monnaie.

- De toute façon, ton argent est mon argent, bougonna-t-il en déposant une pièce dans sa main à son tour.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne commenta pas sur l'attitude de ses amis (si, vraiment, elle pouvait appeler ça des amis) et se redressa finalement, s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de son fiancé, qui était trop occupé à fusiller du regard les quatre « adultes » pour essayer de la rattraper.

A peine assise, elle se retrouva assaillie par une tornade blonde. Scorpius se jeta dans ses bras, encerclant sa nuque pour la serrer fort contre lui.

- Je suis trop content ! C'est mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, avant d'ajouter, juste pour ses oreilles à elle, tu vas enfin être ma maman !

Cette fois, Hermione n'essaya même pas de retenir son sanglot.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous aura plu mes petits loups.<strong>

**Loufoca, je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire et je te vois ce soir ;). **

**Je t'embrasse fort,**

**L.**

**Ps : Vous avez vu, personne n'est mort !**


End file.
